coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Burt
Mark Burt has been a Coronation Street writer since 2004 contributing scripts for 141 including four co-written with Jayne Hollinson, Ellen Taylor Mark Wadlow and John Kerr. He made his screenwriting debut in 1999 with Forgive and Forget which he wrote as his graduation piece from the Northern School of Film and Television. He has also written for The Invisibles and London's Burning. Episodes written by Mark Burt 2000s 2004 (5 episodes) *Episode 5826 (18th August 2004) *Episode 5868 (15th October 2004) *Episode 5876 (25th October 2004) *Episode 5895 (22nd November 2004) *Episode 5924 (26th December 2004) 2005 (13 episodes) *Episode 5940 (16th January 2005) *Episode 5964 (18th February 2005) *Episode 5979 (11th March 2005) *Episode 6019 (2nd May 2005) *Episode 6046 (10th June 2005) *Episode 6051 (17th June 2005) *Episode 6068 (11th July 2005) *Episode 6069 (11th July 2005) *Episode 6129 (2nd October 2005) *Episode 6142 (19th October 2005) *Episode 6157 (9th November 2005) *Episode 6164 (20th November 2005) *Episode 6189 (21st December 2005) 2006 (4 episodes) *Episode 6215 (27th January 2006) *Episode 6246 (12th March 2006) *Episode 6257 (27th March 2006) *Episode 6280 (28th April 2006) 2007 (10 episodes) *Episode 6506 (5th March 2007) *Episode 6524 (1st April 2007) *Episode 6538 (20th April 2007) *Episode 6575 (11th June 2007) *Episode 6605 (23rd July 2007) *Episode 6622 (17th August 2007) *Episode 6636 (5th September 2007) *Episode 6648 (23rd September 2007) *Episode 6659 (8th October 2007) *Episode 6692 (23rd November 2007) 2008 (14 episodes) *Episode 6732 (16th January 2008) *Episode 6772 (12th March 2008) *Episode 6780 (24th March 2008) *Episode 6820 (19th May 2008) *Episode 6821 (19th May 2008) *Episode 6843 (20th June 2008) *Episode 6857 (11th July 2008) *Episode 6885 (18th August 2008) *Episode 6899 (8th September 2008) *Episode 6923 (10th October 2008) *Episode 6924 (13th October 2008) *Episode 6949 (17th November 2008) *Episode 6956 (28th November 2008) *Episode 6977 (26th December 2008) 2009 (13 episodes) *Episode 6998 (26th January 2009) *Episode 7004 (2nd February 2009) *Episode 7030 (11th March 2009) *Episode 7036 (20th March 2009) *Episode 7073 (11th May 2009) *Episode 7087 (29th May 2009) *Episode 7098 (15th June 2009) *Episode 7119 (13th July 2009) *Episode 7138 (10th August 2009) *Episode 7172 (28th September 2009) *Episode 7206 (12th November 2009) *Episode 7222 (3rd December 2009) *Episode 7231 (17th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (13 episodes) *Episode 7259 (25th January 2010) *Episode 7283 (26th February 2010) *Episode 7297 (19th March 2010) *Episode 7302 (26th March 2010) *Episode 7318 (16th April 2010) *Episode 7346 (24th May 2010) *Episode 7380 (16th July 2010) *Episode 7399 (9th August 2010) *Episode 7412 (27th August 2010) *Episode 7448 (18th October 2010) *Episode 7449 (18th October 2010) *Episode 7460 (4th November 2010) *Episode 7469 (15th November 2010) 2011 (14 episodes) *Episode 7515 (17th January 2011) *Episode 7532 (10th February 2011) *Episode 7558 (18th March 2011) (Co-written with Jayne Hollinson) *Episode 7578 (15th April 2011) *Episode 7582 (21st April 2011) *Episode 7604 (19th May 2011) *Episode 7627 (17th June 2011) *Episode 7639 (4th July 2011) *Episode 7644 (11th July 2011) *Episode 7666 (12th August 2011) *Episode 7680 (1st September 2011) *Episode 7701 (26th September 2011) *Episode 7728 (3rd November 2011) *Episode 7742 (21st November 2011) 2012 (17 episodes) *Episode 7771 (2nd January 2012) *Episode 7776 (9th January 2012) *Episode 7802 (17th February 2012) *Episode 7806 (20th February 2012) *Episode 7833 (30th March 2012) *Episode 7841 (9th April 2012) *Episode 7850 (23rd April 2012) (Co-written with Ellen Taylor) *Episode 7870 (18th May 2012) *Episode 7884 (6th June 2012) *Episode 7895 (2nd July 2012) *Episode 7913 (20th July 2012) *Episode 7914 (20th July 2012) *Episode 7935 (17th August 2012) *Episode 7948 (5th September 2012) *Episode 7972 (8th October 2012) *Episode 7997 (16th November 2012) *Episode 8006 (30th November 2012) 2013 (15 episodes) *Episode 8043 (18th January 2013) *Episode 8058 (8th February 2013) *Episode 8065 (18th February 2013) *Episode 8098 (5th April 2013) *Episode 8107 (19th April 2013) *Episode 8108 (19th April 2013) *Episode 8119 (6th May 2013) *Episode 8139 (3rd June 2013) *Episode 8144 (10th June 2013) *Episode 8187 (9th August 2013) *Episode 8202 (1st September 2013) (Co-written with Mark Wadlow) *Episode 8212 (13th September 2013) *Episode 8213 (13th September 2013) *Episode 8261 (20th November 2013) *Episode 8280 (16th December 2013) 2014 (14 episodes) *Episode 8296 (8th January 2014) *Episode 8311 (29th January 2014) *Episode 8320 (10th February 2014) *Episode 8326 (19th February 2014) *Episode 8349 (24th March 2014) *Episode 8365 (14th April 2014) *Episode 8375 (28th April 2014) *Episode 8406 (9th June 2014) *Episode 8417 (3rd July 2014) *Episode 8436 (28th July 2014) *Episode 8470 (15th September 2014) *Episode 8502 (31st October 2014) *Episode 8508 (7th November 2014) *Episode 8540 (26th December 2014) (Double episode, co-written with John Kerr) 2015 (9 episodes) *Episode 8574 (11th February 2015) *Episode 8599 (18th March 2015) *Episode 8623 (22nd April 2015) *Episode 8652 (1st June 2015) *Episode 8675 (3rd July 2015) *Episode 8691 (23rd July 2015) *Episode 8714 (21st August 2015) *Episode 8742 (25th September 2015) *Episode 8757 (23rd October 2015) Burt, Mark